Done Playing Games
by Sally looking for my Jack
Summary: Life for Constantine after the movie. He cant stand all the pain, and he cant make it go away, if this is a game to God he no longer wants to play. (John & Angela eventually.)
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Okay this is my first Constantine Fic. And hope it's not too terrible. Anyways what I think I'm going to do is (and please don't be mad at me for this) say Chas is not dead.

Please read and review (even if it is a flame, but if you insist upon flaming please make it constructive.) And I am looking for a beta so if somebody likes my story enough to want to do it, e-mail me or just put it in your review.

Thanks and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Constantine or anything else.

_He was running as fast as he could, but they were still catching up with him. He knew they must have been some type of demon, but what kind, he could not tell._

_Still he ran trying to get away from them. In the background he heard a voice scream in pain. He felt as if he recognized the voice but he could not put a name, or rather in this case a voice, to the face._

_All he knew was that if he didn't get to the voice soon something terrible would happen. He was becoming out of breath now, but still he ran._

_He was getting closer now, he could tell, mostly because the screams were becoming clearer. The suddenly it stopped, everything stopped, the screaming, the demons chasing after him, everything._

_He searched around, as if looking for an answer as to why everything had stopped, but found none. He began to walk back to the direction of which he came when; one of the demons grabbed him and-._

John Constantine sat up in a cold sweat. As his breathing calmed he looked around the room, as if searching for something, but unsure of what it was.

He got out of bed knowing he would not be able to go back to sleep. He walked into his living room and pulled open all the blinds and look out at the city below him. He sighed and thought to himself 'Lucky bastards, they get to live fucking normal lives, I have this bull shit job of keeping the world rid of demons, or whatever the fuck it is I do.'

John eventually got up and got dressed. He slipped on his shirt and tie and pants, and then put on his shoes and trench coat walking out to the front of the building.

John stepped out of the building and began walking down the empty boulevards of early morning Los Angeles. He walked down the street knowing exactly where he was going, but still glancing around cautiously as if expecting something to pop out of no where.

He walked up the stone steps and into the church waking towards a place he had not been in a long time.

He sat in the confession box waiting for the priest to arrive. (A/n: I'm not exactly sure how confessions work because I'm not catholic, so please, bear with me.)

When he heard the priest sit down he opened his mouth to speak but his voice failed him. 'Guess this'll be harder than I thought' he said to himself and then began "Bless me father for I have sinned."

"How long has it been since your last confession?" The priest asked. John had to pause and think for a second so he could remember. "6 Years." John said barely believing himself that it had been that long.

He took the fathers silence as a cue to begin whenever he was ready. "I haven't been to church in 6 years and this morning it felt like something forced me here." "Well it's not as if you're a familiar face here every Sunday morning, maybe the Lord thought it was time for your awakening." The Priest said.

"Well it's not as if I woke up this morning and said to myself 'How about, even though I haven't fucking done it in 6 years, I go confess my sins to a priest who really doesn't give 2 shits about anything more than getting in to heaven.' But now days it seems like so long as you're not me you've definitely got a spot up there with Mr. High and Mighty." John said bitterly regretting having ever come here.

"First of all do not blaspheme the lord, and second of all though you don't seem to believe me, the lord has a purpose for everyone." The priest said in an all-knowing manner.

"I know that," John said as he stepped out of the confessional "I just don't understand why my purpose kills anyone I care for, or how about why does it fucking take away what's wrong with me and prolong this misery, well you know what?" John said as he looked up at the cross "God can take my purpose and shove it up his high and mighty ass."

And with that John Constantine walked out of the church thoroughly pissed off.

A/n: I know its short but it's just the first chapter so please read and review.

Type of Quote thing to describe John Constantine:

I can't stand the pain and I can't make it go away… why do I feel this way? If this is a game to God, I don't want to play anymore…


	2. Nothing to do and going somewhere

A/n: Here's chapter 2 and I want to thank everyone for reviewing (review notes are at the end of the chapter). Also, I am still looking for a beta and, if anyone can think of a better name for the story please, suggest it.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 if you care that much.

P.S. Does anyone know how to put the lines in between sections? Also, I still need a beta!

John walked down the streets as the city began to wake for the day. He reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, but instead finding nothing he let out a string of cuss words.

He began to once again walk down the crowded streets filled with people bustling off to work, and young children playing outside when Chas pulled up next to him in his cab.

"Hey stranger, need a ride?" Chas said as he stopped the car. "It's not like I have anything better to do right?" John said as he got in the car. "Well you know its not as if you can go to the local singles bar and discus your work life, but then that's really not your scene is it?" Chas replied cracking a grin. "Whatever kid just drive." Constantine said as they drove away.

As soon as they pulled up to Midnite's bar before Chas even had a chance to ask John replied "You're still not old enough kid, but if you can figure it out you can come right in."

They walked up to the bouncer; John barely glanced at the card before answering, "Two chickens in a boat." and walking by without a second glance.

Chas got to the bouncer and looked at the card closely. "Is it, an armadillo with a top hat?" The bouncer undid the velvet rope to let Chas pass. "I got it? Are you serious? Oh my god!" Chas replied squealing before regaining his "cool" and walking past to find John.

John walked into Midnite's office and began pacing. "This is why you shouldn't go to confession." Midnite said as he opened up a bottle of what John presumed to be vodka.

Before Midnite had a chance to take a drink John took the clear liquid and took a large drink. "Why do things always in end up like this for me? I fucking work my ass off to get into heaven, and then it turns out that wont work because I'm just doing my job. So then I finally get in there and what the fuck happens? Stupid fucking Satan decides to see if I can screw up again." John slammed the bottle down causing it to crack and begin to leak.

He reached into his pocket to once again pull out a cigarette and once again found nothing. "Shit." He exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

He looked around the cramped office, then at Midnite expectantly.

"What the hell are you lookin' at me for?" Midnite said grabbing the leaking vodka. "Well I want to know-" but John stopped himself realizing that he didn't know exactly well, what he wanted to know.

"So this is what it feels like." John said in a type of daze. "This is what what feels like?" Midnite asked. "This is what it feels like to not have anywhere you have to be, or any demon to kill, this is what a day off feels like."

"I'll see you I've got to go." John said as he walked out of the room. "Hey, where are you going'?" Midnite asked, "You owe me 12.36 for that vodka!" He cried as the demon hunter left the room.

John walked through the near empty bar and, found Chas sitting at an end seat talking to a blonde haired girl. "Come on lets go." John said as he continued walking. "What? No, this is-" Chas began but was cut off by "-a half-breed." John said as he pulled him by his collar out of the bar.

When they got out to the car Chas looked at him strangely. "Where are we going?" Chas asked as they got into the car. "I, uh, don't know. I don't have anywhere to be." "Well then we'll just have to find somewhere for you to be, and I have the perfect place." Chas said and with that pulled away from the bar.

The one place they pulled up was the one place John Constantine never thought he would take him to….

A/n: Haha a cliffie! Sorry to leave you like that but it was just too irresistible ;). I'll update soon and next chapter the chapters will start to get MUCH longer!

Thanks so much to all my reviewers:

**Ginny Cry: **Yay! You were my first reviewer. Thanks for reviewing, and you're right he's so hot! It can't be a story with out his "hotness" as you so fondly call it. lol

**Pen D. Fox: **Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep what you said in mind. Do you think that maybe, since you seem fantabulous at grammar (im serious) you would like to be my beta? Let me know!

**Caiden McBrien: **Hey thanks for reviewing! And the only reason I don't accept anonymous reviews is because (and I don't mean any of you guys) but there are some freaks out there and I don't want weird review that I don't know who their from. Thanks again!

**Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon: **Awe! thank you! That is the nicest review I've gotten so far. Thank you so much! That is the kind of review that makes me love this site! Thanks!

**Donna Lynn: **Thanks! Not sure what you mean by "gutsy" but thanks!

**Night Skye Tears: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

Now if you excuse me, its 4:32 in the A.M. and I haven't gone to sleep yet and I have just watched: "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure" Keanu Yum, and "Speed" again Keanu Yum, and I am watching "True Romance" now so I've gotta go watch Christian Slater and then sleep1

Bye- Vindictive Broken Angel

Quote to describe John Constantine: For Him Pain Doesn't Hurt When It's All You Ever Felt.


End file.
